fortnitepeelyfandomcom-20200215-history
Map Locations
This page is about named locations on the Fortnite map. To see unnamed POIs, go back to the main page and click on POIs Hello and welcome to our Fortnite map locations page! Season 9 Locations * Southwest: ** Frosty Flights: A military base. ** Happy Hamlet: A large snowy town. ** Polar Peak: A collapsed iceberg. ** Shifty Shafts: An underground mineshaft. * Southeast: ** Lucky Landing: A small Asian town. ** Fatal Fields: A farm with corn fields. ** Paradise Palms: A tropical city found in the middle of the desert. * Central: ** Salty Springs: A tiny neighborhood. ** Mega Mall: A giant mall. ** Dusty Divot: An abandoned government research facility. ** Neo Tilted: A futuristic city. ** Loot Lake: A large lake where Kevin the cube inhabited. * Northwest: ** Snobby Shores: A private neighborhood that was taken over by vikings. ** Pleasant Park: A park surrounded by homes. ** Haunted Hills: A creepy old cemetery. ** Junk Junction: A scrap yard. ** The Block: An area used to showcase original player creations built in Creative mode. * Northeast: ** Lazy Lagoon: A pirate town. ** Pressure Plant: A power plant inside a volcano. ** Sunny Steps: A place of worship with ancient temples. ** Lonely Lodge: A lodge found in the woods. Season 10 New Locations * Southwest: ** Greasy Grove: A neighborhood with a Durrr Burger restaurant that was thawed out. ** Crazy Club: A new nightclub that replaces the old disco and the nearby factory. * Southeast: ** Healthy Hospital: A hospital found in between Paradise Palms, Mega Mall, and Fatal Fields. * Northwest: ** Prosperous Port: A port city where Snobby Shores used to be. * Northeast: ** Damp Docks: A dockyard found to the south of Lonely Lodge where the superhero mansion base used to stand. Season 11 New Locations * Southwest: ** Racing Rinks: An ice skating rink surrounded by homes replaces Frosty Flights * Central: ** Cold Caves: Loot Lake's vault falls into the Cold Caves, underground caves that lead to Pleasant Park, Neo Tilted, Lazy Lagoon, and Dusty Divot * Northwest: ** Friendly Forest: A forest that takes over Haunted Hills and Junk Junction * Northeast: ** Cryptic Camp: A sleepover camp that is built in Lonely Lodge Season 12 New Locations * Southwest: ** Holy Homes: A religious town with a shrine in the center. * Southeast: ** Risky Reels: A new drive-in movie theater where the desert racing track was. * Northwest: ** Magnificent Meadows: A beautiful meadow sprung up when foresters cut down half of Friendly Forest where Haunted Hills used to be. * Northeast: ** Savory Sights: The trailer park is replaced by a food truck rally. Season 13 New Locations * Southwest: ** Sofdeez Sound: A town centered around SoFDeeZ ice cream is placed next to Happy Hamlet and below Racing Rinks. ** Tacos Tundra: a town centered around TACOS replaces Polar Peak. * Southeast: ** Pepper Plaza: A town centered around the Pepper Hut restaurant replaces the desert truck stop ** Durrr Dungeons: A dungeon owned by the Durrr Burger restaurant found where the Adobe Village was. * Central: ** Barista Boulevard: A town centered around Big Shots cafe replaced Salty Springs. * Northwest: ** Oink Outpost: A town centered around Oink butchery replaced the Haunted castle. ** Dumpling Dunes: A town centered around the dumpling restaurant is created between Friendly Forest and The Block. * Northeast: ** Tomato Temple: Tomato Temple is renamed. ** Peely Pyramids: Sunny Steps is taken over by Peely Banana Stand. ** Coconut Cove: A town centered around Coconut Cafe is founded above Pressure Plant in between Lazy Lagoon and Peely Pyramids.